Thunder
| image= | affiliation=Von Nebula's Gang| weapons= • Crush Claw • Meteor Blaster • Nebula Gas Cannon (Briefly)| status=Active| location=Unknown| }} 'Thunder ' was a galactic criminal operating under the employ of Von Nebula. History Early Career Though the exact circumstances of Thunder's early life remain unclear, it is know that he became involved in several criminal ventures over the course of recent history. During this period of his life, Thunder was known to have acquired his Crush Claw and committed a string of robberies across the Deltari Quadrant, notably acquiring a collection of palomino diamonds. During this time, Thunder earned himself a notorious reputation in the field of destructive espionage, warranting the close attention of the Hero Factory. Having reached a position of notoriety at such an early stage in his career, he was thus approached by the infamous Von Nebula and inducted into his criminal gang. After several members of the criminal syndicate came into conflict with the members of Alpha Team, Von Nebula organized his criminal gang to directly engage Alpha Team, dispatching Corroder and Thunder to New Stellac City and triggering a distress signal to the Hero Factory. Responding to the call-out, Preston Stormer led Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer directly into an ambush, where Corroder and Thunder were able to bombard the Heroes with energy blasts. With the visual link to Mission Control disrupted, the remaining members of Alpha Team launched a rescue operation to recover their superiors. Arriving on the scene shortly after the initial attack, William Furno led Natalie Breez and Mark Surge as reinforcements, the young Heroes were soon assaulted by the combined might of XPlode, Meltdown, Corroder, and Thunder. With Stormer, Bulk, and Stringer emerging from their shelter to cover the rookies, Alpha Team stood assembled to fend off the criminals. To the advantage of Thunder and his cohorts, however, Von Nebula then promptly triggered a swirling, nebulous vortex in the sky above New Stellac City, which magnetically tore the weapons from the Heroes. With Stormer and Furno breaking off to confront the villain, Thunder joined XPlode, Corroder, and Meltdown in an assault upon the remaining Heroes. However, implementing a set of Particle Separators that had not been drawn by the gravitational field, the four Heroes were able to weather the worst of the projectile attacks unharmed until all four criminals depleted their energy weapons. Having exhausted his Nebula Gas Cannon and Meteor Blaster, Thunder was swiftly apprehended by the combined efforts of Bulk and Stringer. With Furno and Stormer successfully defeating Von Nebula, all members of the criminal syndicate were neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Thunder was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage. BREAKOUT For several months, Thunder was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he underwent rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Thunder and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Surge and Rocka and reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, Thunder remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Von Nebula's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial saboteur. Abilities and Traits Thunder is known for his sheer, raw power and brute strength, which inspired terror in many of his opponents, though he is also very bulky, and lacked speed and agility. He also possesses an especially slow processor, a trait which was limited his ambition and left him with dependence on more intelligent beings. His stupidity resulted in a deep loyalty to Von Nebula. Despite his low intelligence quotia, he was a veteran of many battles, and knew how to use his power to his advantage. Arsenal Thunder is armed with a Meteor Blaster and a Crush Claw. Appearances *''Trials of Furno'' - First Appearance *''BREAKOUT'' See Also *Thunder Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Von Nebula's Villains Category:Hero Factory's Most Wanted